The present invention relates to a table having recesses for working areas, and to the use of the table in a table assembly.
Today""s requirements with respect to an office workstation are influenced by the fact that the user should work in an ergonomically correct position and that at the same time the office furniture should be movable and adaptable, in many cases to other offices.
The ergonomic requirement has been met using corner tables which have the means for raising and lowering a computer screen, and by connecting the corner table to a main table having a depth of about 80 cm and a side table having a depth of about 40 to 60 cm. This ensures a large work surface, but not so large that the table cannot be placed in a two-module room (about 2.20 mxc3x974 m). The corner table has been determining factor for the layout of the workstation and the user has had to choose whether the table assembly should have as its starting point a corner table in the right-hand or left-hand corner of the room. Consequently, the interconnected table assembly has not been adaptable to more than two of the room""s four corners.
As an example of the prior art reference can be made to the price list of April 1999 from the Martelas furniture factory which includes a number of desk systems.
Insofar as corner tables are concerned, it is a common feature that the working area for, e.g., the use of a computer, is arranged in a recess or indentation in the tabletop. It is also a fact that all known corner tables are intended for either right-hand or left-hand assembly. This limitation to right-hand or left-hand assembly means that the user must make a choice, and this may often prove to be inappropriate should the need arise later to move the workstation.
A number of examples of table assemblies are known from the patent literature. In this connection, reference can be made to DE-A1 19715184, EP-A1 648450 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,598, 4,732,088, 5,339,747, 5,438,937 and 5,676,068. However, none of these documents teach a table solution of the corner type which affords the same flexibility as the subject matter of the application.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a table of the type mentioned in the introductory paragraph, where far greater flexibility is attained in that the corner table can be used for both right-hand and left-hand assembly.